


This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things

by drabble_drabbles_everywhere



Series: Tumblr Pormpts [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 04:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14845611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drabble_drabbles_everywhere/pseuds/drabble_drabbles_everywhere
Summary: Harry wants to test a stupid theory and Severus questions his sanity.





	This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things

“What are you doing?” Severus asked, eyeing Harry suspiciously. 

“I’m testing a theory,” Harry replied, placing the banana peel on the ground. “In muggle cartoons there’s always that one character he steps on a banana peel and slips. So I wanted to see if it was true,” 

“Are you being Serious right now?” Severus groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. “No wonder you weren’t put in Ravenclaw,” he muttered under his breath. “Fine, test your little theory, but don’t expect me to stop you from getting hurt,”

Harry rolled his eyes, taking a few steps, before running towards the banana peel. He didn’t expect anything to happen, but as soon as he stepped on the peel, his foot slipped from underneath him. A squeak escaped his lips, his arms flailing out to grab something to stop him from falling. Instead he knocked a few cups off the counter, but he never touched the ground himself. Instead he felt a familiar magic wrap around him. 

Harry slowly opened his eyes to see Severus with his wand out, keeping Harry from falling and hurting himself. He smiled sheepishly as Severus gently lowered him to the floor, away from the shards of glass from the fallen mugs. 

“This is why we can’t have nice things,” Severus muttered as he spelled away the broken glass and threw the banana peel into the trash. 

“Well at least we know it’s true,” Harry replied. 

“Yes, I’m so glad you risked breaking your neck for some stupid theory,” Severus rolled his eyes, though a fond smile tugged at the corner of his lips. “I swear sometimes I wonder how you even survived long enough to be 24. You’re worse than a child sometimes,”

“Yeah, but you love me anyways,” Harry said, wrapping his arms around Severus’ neck. Severus hummed a reply, dropping a gentle kiss to Harry’s forehead. 

“That is true, but if you ever try something that stupid again, I swear I’ll tie you to the bed and leave you there,” Harry’s smile turned into a wicked grin, a not so innocent idea popping into his head. 

“I wouldn’t be opposed to that,” Harry hummed, pressing a lust filled kiss to Severus’ lips. 

“Randy bastard,” Severus chuckled, before quickly leading Harry to the bedroom. Maybe he’d let Harry continue to do stupid things like that, as long as it meant being able to see him tied to their bed.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find this and others on my Tumblr:
> 
> drabbles-drabbles-everywhere


End file.
